


Happy Puppy

by sweetheart_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Play, Ass to Mouth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sub Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart_sam/pseuds/sweetheart_sam
Summary: Jensen was grateful. Grateful to have an amazing dom such as Jared. Grateful to live in a beautiful home that Jared surprise him with. Grateful that Jared let him be a puppy for a few hours.





	Happy Puppy

Jensen was grateful. Grateful to have an amazing dom such as Jared. Grateful to live in a beautiful home that Jared surprise him with. Grateful that Jared let him be a puppy for a few hours. Today was Saturday, which meant that Jared didn't have work and the two could spend all day together in their beautiful home. At the moment, Jared was still asleep while Jensen was wide awake, getting his puppy gear ready. A tail, matching ears, and one of the toys he kept in his pet play drawer. Of course, the toy was a squeaky toy so, when Jensen happily trotted over to Jared, it woke him up.

Jared was always groggy in the mornings. “Jen? Watcha got there?” Sometimes it takes Jensens Master a few moments to realize when he's in his puppy headspace. “S’ a nice toy, huh? Come up here.” Jensen knew Jared must be very tired because usually, Jensen wasn't allowed on the bed with his Master. Either way, Jensen happily got on the bed, crawled over to his Master on all fours and nuzzled his nose against his own. “Mornin’ bud. You sleep well?” Masters eyes were still closed which made Jensen growl and earn a flick on the nose from Master. “Come on, Jenny, you know I'm tired. Be a good boy and lay down.” All this tired nonsense made Jensen pout and drop his toy but he laid down next to his Master anyway, nuzzling his head into his Master’s armpit and closing his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, Jensen was up again, nuzzling Jared’s neck and licking any part of his Master that he could reach. It made Jensen very happy when his Master stirred awake. “Jenny, down. Be easy, alright? Let's get you some food.” Jared knew it was a bad idea to complete that sentence. In half a second, Jensen was all over his face, licking into his mouth and humping at his thigh. Master’s hand came down on Jensen's ass, making him yelp loudly and pull away. “Bad dog. You know better. Bad dogs don't get treats.” Jensen frowned lightly, sitting up straight and looked up at his Master with his big green eyes to silently beg for forgiveness. Jensen only loved his Master more than treats. Treats were one of Jensens favorite things in this whole world, second on the list is his Master.

When the two went downstairs, Jensen patiently waited by the fridge where his bowl of who knows what will be placed. “Bacon and eggs? My stomach says yes.” Master laughed to himself which made Jensen whine in anticipation. “Patients will get you treats, Jenny. Whining will not.” Jensen just huffed in response which earned a laugh from Jared. “Just wait a few minutes, stubborn little puppy, aren't ya?” A nice, gentle pat on the head made Jensen nearly melt into a puddle. He adored pats on the head because they always meant that he was being a good boy. Master just liked to test him by calling him a stubborn puppy, which he did not like at all.

While Master was frying the bacon and making the eggs, Jensen was at his side the whole time, his cock solely hardening because, after breakfast, he knew Master liked to play. Once or twice when Master was making breakfast, he’d put his hand in front of his face, which had a small piece of breakfast in it. This time, there was bacon in Master's hand. “Good boy. Sit.” And Jensen sat, doing just as he was told the whole time while Master scraped his breakfast into his bowl that had ‘Jenny’ written across it with a heart after the ‘y’ in his name. Bacon and eggs filled his senses and when Master allowed him to eat, he almost knocked the bowl over onto the floor. “Easy, Jenny. Easy, ok? Don't want you to choke, now do we? Or at least not yet.” Master snickered and ended up landing a smack on Jensen's rear end which caused him to jolt forward a little and moan. Jensen knew Master and all of his kinks. Choking is one of them which Jensen more than enjoyed.

“Hurry up and eat, pup. Master has a special treat for you today, alright? Hurry up.” Master said softly, patting his butt gently when he walked past him to sit at the table and eat his own breakfast. It didn't take long for either of them to finish their food and when Jensen did, he eagerly crawled over to his Master, nuzzled his thigh from under the table and got a pat on the head. “All finished, pup? Good boy. Go wait by the couch until I finish, Jenny.” Master cooed, stroking his cheek gently. As Jensen walked to the couch, Jensen thought about how much of a good Master he had. He was kind, loving, careful, and sweet with him. Master only loved him. Jensen and his Master have been officially dating for three years. Those three years we're the happiest he's ever been since Master let him quit his job, let him stay home and make Master proud of him when he came home from a long day of work.

A hand on his head interrupted Jensen's thoughts. “Hey, puppy. Do you want your special treat now? You were a good pup this morning.” Master was just too kind to him. Too good for him. Jensen tried to ignore the thoughts as he looked up eagerly as his Master. “Hey, Jenny, what's wrong?” Master kneeled down next to Jensen and cupped his cheek, frowning lightly. Master didn't like seeing his puppy upset. Jensen only shook his head and licked Master’s cheek to play it off. They could talk about this later when Jensen wasn't in such a vulnerable state of mind. “Just deep thinking, huh, puppy? Thinking about what your treat might be?” Jensen's tail thumped back and forth between his calves as he whined excitedly. ”Yeah, Jenny? Alright, hold on.” Just then, Master began to strip himself and he got rid of all of his clothes and set them on the floor.

Master cupped Jensen's cheek and rubbed his bottom lip. “Let's put that tongue to use, alright? My hole has been aching for your tongue for a while now.” Jensen felt his cock twitch. He gave an excited ‘yip’ and nibbled his Master’s thumb, his tail wagging again. “My happy boy. Hands and knees behind me.” Master laid his chest on the couch and stuck his ass out for his pup, his cock starting to take an interest. The first soft lick against Masters hole had Master shuttering against the cushions underneath him. Soft licks after another were gentle against the fluttering muscle. “J-Jenny, come on, puppy. Be a good boy and put your tongue to use.” Master gasped out, his hips shuttering backward into Jensen's face.

For Jensen, eating his Master out was one of his favorite things to do. Master tasted delicious, no matter where Jensen licked. Master told him to be a good boy and he was a good boy so he licked harder, pushing his tongue into Masters's fluttering hole. “Ngh!” Master moaned loudly which made Jensen's backside wiggle again in excitement. Master never let Jensen use his hands but he eagerly pressed his cock against Master's soft thigh, humping it to match the rhythm of his tongue thrusting in and out of Master. Usually, Master wouldn't let Jensen hump him but today was an exception. “S’ my good boy, Jenny. Fuck Masters hole.” Master whispered, fucking his hips back into Jensen's pretty little face.

Jensen had his eyes closed but he knew Master was touching himself, stroking his cock to the rhythm of his tongue. It made Jensen more than happy that he could make his Master feel this way. It was only seconds until Master came, his body shuddering lightly against the couch and his hips against Jensens face. “Oh, f-fuck. Good puppy. Good boy.” Master whispered, stroking himself through his orgasm. When Master finished his orgasm, he pulled away from Jensen because Jensen was having too much fun, lapping at his Master's hole. ”Down boy, down. No more, ok? Up on the couch.” Master stood up, got dressed to Jensen's dismay and sat down on the couch, keeping his arm away from his lap so Jensen could rest his head on his lap.

Jensen was more than happy to be up on the couch with his Master, letting his head rest on his thighs. Sure, his cock was stiff in between his legs but he knew there was going to be more play later tonight. Just hopefully Jensen didn't slip back into his adult headspace before then. Masters' hand was between his ears, scratching his head lightly and praying him for the good job that he's done. “Good boy, Jenny. I'm very proud of you, puppy. I always enjoy your sloppy tongue. Sit up.” Master commanded Jensen, complying his order right away. Jensen was panting lightly and he was looking at Master happily, his ears perking up. Master pulled him in towards his face and smirked. “Go ahead baby, I know you want to.” It was a simple command but Master also liked it when Jensen tried to devour his mouth by shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Jensen let out a small high pitched whine, pushing himself forward into Master’s space, licking into his mouth quickly. Master set his hand on Jensen's chest to stop him from persisting too much and from making Master overwhelmed. Master only let Jensen's tongue fuck his mouth for less than a minute before he pulled away, gasping for breath. “Easy there. Easy, ok? Go get some water.” Jensen's eyebrows raised and he bolted off the couch, thumping over to the water bowl that they had set out for Jensen. Jensens water bowl and food bowl was out all the time since most of the time, Jensen's headspace was involuntary and neither of them knew when it would hit. Today, luckily enough Jensen chose to be in his puppy headspace.

When Jensen sat back on his calves, frowning at his bowl, he accidentally slipped back into his adult headspace. “Fuck,” Jensen whispered, standing up and walking to Jared. “Hey pup-” Jared stopped mid-sentence and frowned a little. “Jen? What happened?” Jensen sat down next to Jared on the couch and rubbed his eyes. “I don't know. I-I just snapped out of it.” Jensen said with a frown pulling at the corner of his lips. “I just snapped out of it and I'm sorry that I did. I don't want to be a bad submissive at all. Master, I'm so sorry.” By this point, Jensen was next to Jared, clutching his shirt and apologizing numerous times. Jared's heart was breaking. “Jensen, no. You know your rule about no ba talking about yourself, don't you? We've been through this several times. You are the perfect submissive that I have ever had and no one else will ever amount to you, understand?” Of course, Jensen nodded and curled into Jared's side, holding him close. “Yes, Master. I love you, Master.” Jensen whispered, pressing gentle kisses up to Jared's lips.

The only reason Jensen was still calling Jared Master was that he was trying to get back into his headspace. He wanted Jared to be happy with him. “Jen, I love you too but you need to calm down. I know you feel like a bad boy but you're the best ok? You're a good boy, Jenny. I promise. I can tell that you want to try and get back into your headspace so let's try, alright? It's ok, pup. You're a good boy.” Master whispered, running his fingers through Jensen's hair to soothe the male. “My good puppy. Master wants to play with you, can puppy come out to play?” That got Jensen excited and back into his  headspace. The toy that Jensen had earlier was now in Master's hand, making light squeaking sounds.

Jensen pounced onto his Master, growling at the toy and taking it into his mouth, only to shake it harshly back and forth. He loved all of his toys and he didn't want to destroy any of them, just have some fun. Master gave a slight tug at the unoccupied side of the toy and began to play with him. “Get the toy. Get it.” Master said with a big smirk on his face, tugging on the toy a little harder. Master knew not to tug too hard because he didn't want to break Jensens teeth or fuck them up anyway. “There's a good boy. You're so ferocious, are you, pup?” Master growled back at Jensen but didn't mean anything by it. It was just a playful gesture which made Jensen wiggle in excitement. “Yes, you are! Yes! You're Masters good boy!” Master was also the best at praising, in Jensen's opinion. Master was the best at everything. 

Right now, this is where Jensen craved to be. Where he needed to be. This mindset is what made him happy in the end because without it, where would he be? Master saved I'm from his crappy life before and spoiled him with all the toys and treats Jensen could possibly want. “My good Jenny. Master loves you.” A small growl escaped Jensen's throat as in return of saying “I love you too” since puppy's like Jensen couldn't speak. Jensen's tail thwapped back and forth between Jensen's thighs and Master knew his puppy was a happy boy. That's all he ever wished for his submissive. 


End file.
